Kampfstern Galactica
Kampfstern Galactica (Originaltitel: Battlestar Galactica) ist eine US-amerikanische Science-Fiction-Serie von Glen A. Larson. ''Sie war die erste Serie und der Start des auf ihr Basierenden Film- und Fernsehuniversums. Allgemeines Entstehung Gegen Ende der 1960er-Jahre entwickelte Glen A. Larson ein Konzept für eine Science-Fiction-Serie namens ''Adam's Ark, ''in der die Menschheit aufgrund eines Angriffes von Außerirdischen die Erde verlassen müssen. Dieses Konzept wurde zwar nicht realisiert, bot jedoch die Grundlage für ein weitere Serie namens ''Battlestar Galactica ''(zu deutsch ''Kampfstern Galactica). '' Ursprünglich war ''Kampfstern Galactica, wie die Serie in Deutschland bekannt ist, als eine Miniserie, bestehend aus drei Spielfilmen, geplant. So wurden die Episoden-Zweiteiler Der verlorene Planet der Götter und Das Geschütz auf dem Eisplaneten Null, neben dem Pilotfilm gedreht. Doch schon zu Beginn der Produktion entschied der Sender ABC, dass Galactica ''doch als normale Serie laufen sollte. Produktion Der Pilotfilm, welcher etwa 9 Millionen US-Dollar kostete, brachte etwa 65 Millionen US-Bürger in die Kinos. Bei den Dreharbeiten kam es zu einem ungewollten Brand der Kulissen, welcher erst von der Feuerwehr gelöscht werden konnte. Ebenso problematisch und zeitaufwendig gestaltete sich der Dreh mit dem oft etwas störrischen Affen ''Evi. Dieser flüchtete bei einer kleinen Trick-Explosion auf eine der Kulissen und konnte erst nach über einer Stunde zum runter kommen bewegt werden. Trotz des hohen Erfolges, konnte Universal Pictures keinen wirklich großen Gewinn einfahren. Mit dem Verlauf der Produktion stellte sich eine Art Routine ein. So wurden beispielsweise Viperszenen immer Freitags, Episodenübergreifend, gedreht. Zum Abdrehen einer Episode war oft nur wenig Zeit. Im Durchschnitt nur etwa sechs Tage. Dadurch musste häufig auch in der Nacht gedreht werden, wodurch die Produktionskosten für extra "Nachtschicht-Gagen" stiegen. So entstanden die Szenen für Der verschwundene Krieger und Riskanter Handel ausschließlich im dunkeln. Durch die hohen Produktionskosten musste zusehend auf das Budged geachtet werden. Special-Effects-Aufnahmen wurden größtenteils nur noch wiederverwendet sowie auf teure Stunts verzichte. Dennoch geriet die Produktion vorerst nicht ins Wanken. Absetzung und Nachleben Trotz guter Einschaltquoten setzte der Sender ABC die Serie nach nur 24 Episoden ab. Dies lag wohl an dem hohen Produktionsaufwand und den damit verbundenen Produktionskosten der ersten Staffel, welche nach Schätzungen bei über 30 Millionen Dollar lagen. Der chaosreiche Dreh und der sehr enge Zeitplan leisteten dabei auch ihren Beitrag. Einige halten auch die sinkenden Einschaltquoten für einen Grund. Die Serie wurde völlig überraschend nach 24 Episoden eingestellt, obwohl schon neue Drehbücher für eine zweite Staffel geschrieben waren. Ganz vorbei war die Reise der Galactica ''noch nicht. 1980 entstand das Spin-Off ''Galactica 1980, das 30 Jahre nach Kampfstern Galactica spielte. Und ab 2003 wurde im Auftrag des amerikanischen Sci-Fi-Channels eine Neuauflage von Kampfstern Galactica produziert und ausgestrahlt: Battlestar Galactica. Handlung Durch einen überraschenden Angriff der Zylonen werden die zwölf Kolonien der Menschheit vernichtet. Nur die Galactica unter dem Kommando von Commander Adama und ein kleines Häufchen Überlebender übersteht den Angriff. Sie flüchten vor ihren Angreifern und begeben dich auf die Suche nach der letzten verbleibenden dreizehnten Kolonie: der Erde. Doch die Zylonen sind ihnen stehts dicht auf den Fersen. Die Serie lässt sich grob in sieben verschiedene Handlungsstränge aufteilen: # Zerstörung der Zwölf Kolonien und Beginn der Flucht (''Kampfstern Galactica'') # Entdeckung des Planeten Kobol (''Der verlorene Planet der Götter - Teil 1'''' & 2) # Frühe Abenteuer und Erforschung des Universums ([[Der verschwundene Krieger|''Der verschwundene Krieger]]'' ''-'' Der Gegenangriff) # Wiederentdeckung der Pegasus (Mission Galactica - Angriff der Zylonen) # Die Lichtwesen und der Planet Terra ([[Teuflische Versuchung - Teil 1|''Teuflische Versuchung]] - ''Kriegsgefahr'') # Handlungen in der Flotte (z.B. Der Mann mit den neun Leben, Fluchtgefahr) # Der Abschluss (''Die Meuterei'''' & Die große Schlacht) Vorspann Einleitung : ''Vor Tausenden von Jahren begannen die Menschen eine lange Reise durch das unendliche, dunkle und feindliche Universum. Sie hatten Wissenschaft und Technik hoch entwickelt, doch den Frieden im All konnten sie nicht finden. Ihre Planetenkolonien wurden immer wieder von feindlichen Intelligenzen zerstört. So jagen sie mit dem Kampfstern Galactica durch die Unendlichkeit auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat. Die riesige Galactica beherbergt die letzten Überlebenden der menschlichen Rasse. Sie stammen von einem fernen Planeten, der Erde. '' Schlusswort : ''Auf der Flucht vor der Tyrannei der Zylonen fliegt das letzte intakte Raumschiff, der mächtige Kampfstern Galactica, mit einer kleinen Transportflotte von Überlebenden durch das Weltall auf der Suche nach dem blauen Planeten, der Erde. Das Schlusswort weicht in einigen Punkten von der englischen Version ab. Diese lautete: : ''Fleeing from the Cylon tyranny, the last Battlestar, Galactica, leads a ragtag, fugitive fleet, on a lonely quest - for a shining planet known as Earth. '' Das Schlusswort wird im Original von Lorne Greene und im Deutschen von Friedrich Schütter gesprochen. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Richard Hatch als Captian Apollo * Dirk Benedict als Lieutenant Starbuck * Lorne Greene als Commander Adama Nebendarsteller * Herbert Jefferson Jr. als Lieutenant Boomer * John Colicos als Baltar * Maren Jensen als Athena * Noah Hathaway als Boxey * Laurette Spang als Cassiopeia * Tony Swartz als Jolly * Terry Carter als Colonel Tigh * Anne Lockhart als Lieutenant Sheba * David Greenan als Omega Wiederkehrende Charaktere und nahmenhafte Gaststars * Sarah Rush als Rigel (10 Episoden) * Jane Seymour als Serina (5 Episoden) * Ray Milland als Sire Uri (3 Episode) * Lloyd Bochner als Commander Leiter (3 Episoden) * Dan O’Herlihy als Dr. Ravashol (2 Episoden) * Lloyd Bridges als Commander Cain (2 Episoden) * Patrick Macnee als Fürst Iblis (2 Episoden) * Lew Ayres als President Adar (1 Episode) * Rick Springfield als Zac (1 Episode) * Edward Mulhare als John (1 Episode) * Fred Astaire als Chamaeleon (1 Episode) * Paul Fix als Commander Kronus (1 Episode) Episodenliste : Siehe auch Liste der Kampfstern Galactica-Episoden. : Darüber hinaus gibt es noch eine Reihe von nicht produzierten Episoden. Verweise * Romane * Fernsehfilme * Kinofilme * Nicht produzierte Episoden Quellen und Verweise * Kampfstern Galactica in der Wikipedia * Kampfstern Galactica in der Internet Movie Database * Battlestar Galactica Historie bei Sheba's Galaxie * Remembering Battlestar Galactica von 2003 (YouTube) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Fernsehserie Kategorie:TOS